After the Battle (Nach dem Kampf)
by EustassLaw
Summary: When Vieri left the battelfield he was confident and felt content. That changes after a certain Auditore corners him in an dark alley to pay him in his own coin. To make him payback for throwing a stone at Ezio. (German)


This is my first story, it's not Betaed, so feel free to tell my where I made some mistakes

Ja, erste Stroy und so, ohne Korrekturlesung. Wenn ihr Fehler findet, weißt mich einfach drauf hin.

Bitte Dankeschön :)

Eh, I do not own anything blabla, no money blabla

* * *

Recht zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Kampfes mit Ezio und seinen Leuten, machte sich der junge Pazzi auf den Heimweg. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, da er noch einigen seiner 'Freunde' geholfen hatte zum Arzt zu kommen, denn auch wenn man es nicht glaubte, der junge Pazzi wusste das es wichtig war sich um seine Leute zu kümmern damit diese bei einem blieben.

Der Auditore hatte sie letztendlich doch recht fertig gemacht, allerdings freute es Vieri um so mehr, dass dieser nun für immer eine Narbe im Gesicht tragen würde. Jedes mal wenn er sich nun im Spiegelbild sah würde die Narbe ihn daran erinnern, wer sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Und genau das gab Vieri die Genugtuung die er an diesem Tag gebraucht hatte, dass war die Bestätigung, dass dieser Tag, diese Aktion nicht völlig umsonst gewesen war.

Langsam wurde es immer ruhiger um ihn herum, als er in eine menschenleere Gasse bog und diese entlang ging, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn irgendjemand verfolgte. Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch einfach nur ein, dennoch drehte er sich kurz um und schaute ob ihm etwas ins Auge sprang. Doch da war Nichts. Keine Spur das jemand hinter ihm war und auch sonst hörte der junge Pazzi nichts außer seinem eigenen Herzschlag, der mit der Zeit immer schneller wird. Nur wer würde es wagen einen Pazzi und dann auch noch ihn zu verfolgen? Ihm fiel niemand ein.. Ezio konnte es nicht sein und auch wenn er sonst viele Feinde hatte, so nah am Anwesend der Pazzi würde das keiner wagen. Darum drehte er sich wieder herum, meinte kurz , dass er sich da in etwas hineinsteigerte, und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Gerade als sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte und er sich wieder sicherer fühlte bog er in eine weitere kleine Gasse ein die ihn direkt zum Palazzo bringen sollte. Doch leider wurde aus dem Vorhaben nichts, denn aus einer dunklen Gasse kam auf einmal ein Arm und zog ihn in diese. Gleichzeitig legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund so dass er nicht schreien konnte. Ehe er groß reagieren konnte wurde sein linker Arm gepackt und ein fremder Körper drückte sich flach an seinen. „Wenn du nicht schreist, dann lass ich dich los!", sagte die Stimme und als Vieri nickte, ließ er dessen Mund los. Natürlich würde der Pazzi nicht ruhig bleiben und fing an zu fluchen: „**Cazzo**! Was bildest du dir ein?! Weißt du nicht mit wem du es zu tun hast?!". Darauf hörte er allerdings nur ein leises lachen, die Hand die vorher seinen Mund zu gehalten hatte, hatte jetzt einen Dolch in der Hand. Seinen Dolch. Wo hatte der 'Fremde' diesen her?! „Wer bist du?!", fragte der Pazzi genervt und schaute in das dunkle Gesicht. Der Mond schien zwar etwas in die Gasse, doch konnte er das Gesicht seines gegenüber nicht erkennen, erst als dieser einen Schritt nach hinten machte und das Licht auf sein hübsches Gesicht traf. Es war Federico.

Federico Auditore stand breit grinsend vor ihm, mit seinem Dolch in der Hand und ehe er etwas weiteres sagen konnte, spürte er diesen an seinem Hals. Instinktiv drückte er sich gegen die Wand, blieb ganz ruhig und schaute den Älteren mit Hasserfüllten Augen an. „Was soll der Scheiß!", knurrte er ihn an. Hatte sein Bruder ihn geschickt, weil er selbst zu Feige war ihm hier zu begegnen? Oder wie sollte er das verstehen?!

„Du hast meinem Bruder eine Narbe verpasst..", begann Federico mit ruhiger Stimme und schaute auf einmal nicht mehr so grinsend drein, wirkte sogar recht ernst. Also Rache war es.. dass hätte er sich fast schon denken können. Natürlich. Wieso sollte er auch nur einmal nach einem solchen Triumph in Ruhe nach Hause gehen können? Fortuna schien ihn wirklich zu hassen. Federico fuhr derweil fort: „Und dafür muss ich dich jetzt bestrafen Vieri, du hättest den Stein nicht werfen sollen..". Er drückte die Klinge etwas fester an seinen Hals und zum ersten mal verfluchte Vieri seinen Drang alle Waffen die er bei sich trug täglich zu überprüfen und bei Bedarf nach zu schleifen. Die Klinge schnitt mit Leichtigkeit in die dünne blasse Haut seines Halses und veranlasste Vieri dazu sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Es tat nicht sonderlich weh, war aber einfach unangenehm, vor allem als er merkte wie das Blut langsam seinen Hals herunter lief. Wütend sah er zu seinem Gegenüber auf, einen weiterer Grund wieso er den Auditore hasste, und zischte: „Ezio dieser Bastardo hat das bekommen was er verdient hat..! Ich hätte ihm den Kopf abschlagen sollen für das was er über meine Schwester gesagt hat!". Immerhin hatte er sie vor allen lächerlich gemacht, ihre Ehre in den Schmutz gezogen. Als ob sie sich jemals mit einem Auditore einlassen würde! Und wenn schon, dann garantiert nicht mit Ezio diesem Weiberhelden!

„Na, na, na,.. solche Worte gehören sich aber nicht.. vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie gegen meinen Bruder gerichtet sind..", erwiderte Federico nur darauf und drückte ihm den Dolch noch mehr ins Fleisch, verzichtet diesmal aber darauf, die Klinge zu bewegen und ihm so noch mehr in die Haut zu schneiden. Seltsamerweise nahm er ihn kurz darauf von seinem Hals weg und leckte das Blut von der Klinge, sah Vieri dabei in die Augen und setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf. Der Typ hat sie doch nicht mehr alle, dachte sich Vieri und schaute ihn dementsprechend an, noch immer nicht ganz da um sich gegen den Anderen, der nun etwas weiter von ihm weg stand und nicht mehr eng an ihn gepresst war, zu wehren. Womit hatte er das noch mal verdient? Ach ja, Fortuna.. seine beste Freundin hatte ihn mal wieder im Stich gelassen, denn sonst hätte sich der idiotische Auditore Bengel an der Klinge die Zunge aufgeschnitten und wäre jämmerlich verblutet. Aber natürlich passierte so was nicht, wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

Vieri hatte den Blick nicht von Federico abgewandt, beobachtete ihn genau und behielt den Dolch immer im Blickwinkel. „Ich glaube ich weiß wie ich dich bestrafe..", meinte Federico mit einem mal und richtete den Doch auf sein Gesicht, ließ seinen Arm los und packte ihn fest an der linken Schulter um ihn so gegen die Wand zu drücken. Langsam kam er ihm immer näher und Vieris Blick klebte förmlich an der Klinge, sein Kopf ging fast eben so langsam nach hinten und versuchte sich weiter in die Wand zu drücken. Obwohl ihm langsam etwas mulmig in der Magengegend wurde, sprach er mit fester stimme: „Wag es ja ni-!". Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn die Klinge legte sich mit der schneide auf seine Unterlippe, genau an die Stelle wo er Ezio mit dem Stein getroffen hatte. Federicos Grinsen wurde bei dem Anblick der sich ihm darbot nur noch breiter. Das er den Pazzi so schnell ruhig bekam hatte er nicht geahnt. „Eine Narbe, genau an der selben Stelle... das würde dir sicherlich gut stehen. Was meinst du Vieri~", sprach der braunhaarige und beugte sich ein Stück weiter zu seinem Gesicht herunter: „Dann wirst du mich wenigstens nicht vergessen können..und nebenbei, ich hab dich gestern beim Rennen gesehen..". War das sein ernst? Wollte er hier etwa einen 'Small-Talk' mit ihm starten oder was? Langsam war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der älteste Sohn der Auditore nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. „..und ich muss sagen du kannst echt gut reiten, hattest bestimmt schon viel Zeit zum Üben..". Wieso der Ältere dabei mit dem linken Auge zwinkerte und ein schelmisches Grinsen aufsetzte verstand Vieri vorerst nicht. Als würde er sich über das Kompliment freuen oder..?! Vieri fragte sich was das gerade sollte, er merkte wie seine Wangen unter dem zweideutigen Blick des Anderen langsam immer wärmer wurden als ihm dämmerte, was genau dieser damit gemeint hatte. „Pervertito!", zischte er ungeachtet der Klinge und zog sich dadurch einen kleinen Schnitt an der Unterlippe zu und fluchte dadurch noch einmal. Das hatte ihn endlich wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, er stand hier mit einem Auditore und machte nichts um sich zu wehren! Er war ein Pazzi, verdammt noch mal! Es lag in seiner Natur sich gegen die Auditore zur Wehr zu setzen und ihnen die Knochen brechen zu wollen! Und doch lag etwas in Federicos Blick, dass ihm die Lust darauf doch so ziemlich nahm..

Trotzdem legte er eine Hand an die seine und knurrte, dass er ihn loslassen solle, wobei sich ein Bluttropfen löste und seine Lippe hinunterlief, hob die andere Hand und ballte sie zur Faust um ihn zu schlagen und so zum loslassen zu bewegen. Doch mit dem folgenden hatte er nicht gerechnet: Blitzschnell hatte der Größere seine Faust abgefangen, seine andere Hand ebenso genommen und über seinen Kopf gedrückt; den Dolch hatte er klirrend auf den Boden fallen lassen und drückte seinen Körper nun wieder eng an den des Pazzis. Was ihn aber am meisten überraschte und ihn vollkommen unerwartet traf, war die fremde Zunge die ihm den Bluttropfen von den Lippen leckte und die fremden Lippen, die kurz an dem kleinen Schnitt saugten. Grinsend betrachtete der Ältere ihn und Vieri wüsste nur zu gerne was in dessen kranken Kopf passiert war.

Zu seinem eigenen entsetzen hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er zum einen mittlerweile so rot sein müsste, dass man es selbst bei dem wenigen Licht sehen kann und zum Anderen, dass er den Größeren einfach nur anstarrte und unfähig war etwas zu sagen. Zwar hatte er den Mund geöffnet um irgendeinen guten Konter zu formulieren, allerdings hatte sich sofort ein Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet als sich der Auditore über die Lippen geleckt hatte. Verdammt, wieso in drei Teufelsnamen fand er das gerade ziemlich anziehend? Genauso wie die weichen Lippen des Anderen auf die er seit Beginn des Ganzen starrte. Das Wetter war ihm sicher zu Kopf gestiegen heute.. oder er hatte einen Schlag zu viel abbekommen, genau, dass musste es sein. Federico allerdings nahm etwas anderes an und schmunzelte nur über das Verhalten des jungen Pazzis. Ihm entging auch nicht, dass dessen Blick förmlich an seinen Lippen klebte und nahm es gleich als Einladung sich erneut hinunter zu beugen, diesmal aber um dem Jungen die verdiente Strafe zu geben. Langsam legte der Auditore die Lippen auf die des Kleineren, nicht jedoch ohne vorher einen Kommentar los zu lassen: „Gefällt dir was du siehst?". Daraufhin schloss Vieri lediglich den Mund und sah wie die Lippen ihm immer näher kamen und letztendlich auf seinen lagen. Vor lauter Schreck weiteten sich seine Augen und er blieb regungslos stehen. Sofort breitete sich ein kribbeln in seinem Bauch aus und seine Muskeln spannten sich an, passierte das gerade wirklich? War Federico dabei ihn zu küssen und.. gefiel es ihm? Auf die Fragen wollte er gar keine Antwort haben, doch waren die Lippen die sich gegen seine regungslosen bewegten doch Beweis genug. Nach einiger zeit löste sich Federico von ihm und beugte sich dafür zu seinem Ohr: „Du musst schon mitmachen Vieri, alleine macht es keinen Spaß~", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und leckte anschließend mit der Zunge über die Ohrmuschel wodurch der schwarzhaarige erschauderte und den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal küssen!

Federico schien das aber ziemlich egal zu sein, denn er schaffte es seine Arme mit einer großen Hand fest zu halten, während die andere sein Kinn nahm und zu sich drehte um seine Lippen erneut in Beschlag zu nehmen. Vieri hatte sich vorgenommen auf keinen Fall auf den Kuss ein zu gehen und drückte die Lippe fest auf einander als er seine Zunge an diesen spürte. Ein Zungenkuss, dass würde ihm gerade noch fehlen.. Mit dem Knie, dass der Auditore auf einmal zwischen seine Beine drückte hatte er nicht gerechnet. Als er damit leichten Druck gegen Vieris Schritt ausübte, keuchte dieser überrascht auf und der Ältere schaffte es seine Zunge in Vieris Mund zu schieben. Augenblicklich wurde dieser Aktiv und versuchte die fremde Zunge mit der eigenen aus seinem Mund zu drängen. Natürlich wehrte sich der Auditore dagegen und spielte nicht fair in dem er das Knie leicht bewegte nur um noch einmal ein Keuchen zu hören. Doch das würde Vieri ihn niemals wieder hören lassen! Niemals!

Mit der Zeit war Vieri gar nicht aufgefallen, dass aus dem anfänglichen Zungenkampf ein Kuss geworden war auf den er vollkommen antwortete, wie von selbst hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen und es dauerte seltsamerweise recht lange, bis ihm das auffiel. Er war einfach zu sehr von dem Kuss gefangen genommen worden, merkte so auch gar nicht wie Federico sein Kinn los ließ und die Hand stattdessen an seine Seite legte um diese allmählich herunter zu streichen.

Erst als er mit einem Mal einen stechenden Schmerz an der Stelle wo er sich vorher geschnitten hatte spürte öffnete er die Augen wie aus einem Schock gelöst und starrte in die breit grinsende Visage von Federico. Dieser Bastard hatte ihn gebissen! Und zwar so stark, dass es nun mehr blutete als davor! Er spürte ein unangenehmes Pochen an der stelle und leckte sogleich mit der Zunge darüber, verzog keine Miene als er über die Wunde strich und das Blut weg leckte. „Sporco Bastardo!", zischte er und wehrte sich nun zum ersten Mal richtig gegen den Griff des Älteren. Dieser hielt ihn allerdings mit eiserner Hand fest: „Du hast nur bekommen was du verdient hast Vieri, eine passende Verletzung zu der meines Bruders".

Elender Mistkerl! Er soll in der Hölle schmoren oder auf der Stelle erschlagen werden von einem Stein, vor seinen Augen. Oder aber er würde ihn umbringen, ganz langsam in Scheiben schneiden und an die Hunde verfüttern würde er ihn. „Du elender.. Stro-!", weiter kam er nicht denn erneut legten sich die Lippen des Auditore auf die seine, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Kuss nach dem er ihm in die Augen blickte und sich verabschiedete: „Wir werden das hier bald fortsetzen, doch für heute,amore mio, entlasse ich dich..". Und mit einem mal ließ er ihn los und war binnen weniger Sekunden im Dunkeln verschwunden, fast so wie ein Schatten.

Vieri, der noch immer, oder eher schon wieder, recht fassungslos da stand fasste sich an die pochende Lippe und hob den Dolch schnell auf. Was war nur los mit ihm gewesen? Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme sich gegen irgendjemanden zu wehren, doch als er in diese Augen gesehen hatte.. er konnte einfach nicht.. und diese weichen Lippen.. augenblicklich fuhr er mit den Fingern von dem Biss einmal komplett über die Lippen . Sich selbst dabei ertappend und nur noch weitere Fluchtriaden gegen den Braunhaarigen loslassend, machte er sich schnell auf den Heimweg. Endlich im Palazzo angekommen ging er hinauf in sein Zimmer und machte sich Bett fertig, das hieß, er fing an sich auszuziehen. Waschen würde er sich am morgen, er war jetzt viel zu KO und verwirrt um das jetzt zu tun. Und warmes Wasser gab es erst wieder am morgen, nicht mitten in der Nacht wen die Bediensteten schliefen, es würde einfach viel zu lange dauern. Als er sich das Wams ausgezogen hatte fiel ein kleiner Zettel auf den Boden den er erst bemerkte, als er sich die Schuhe auszog. Wo kommt der her?, fragte sich Vieri und hob den Zettel auf, stellte einen der ausgezogenen Schuhe auf den Boden und faltete das Papier auseinander. Seine Augen flogen über die kurze Nachricht auf dem Papier: „Ich will dich wieder sehen. con tanto amore, Federico". Wann hatte der Bastard ihm den in die Taschen gesteckt? Auch wenn er den Zettel sofort hätte verbrennen sollen warf er ihn erst einmal achtlos auf den Boden und zog sich weiter aus. Es war Sommer, also konnte er guten Herzens nackt schlafen. Bevor er sich hinlegte öffnete er das Fenster und deckte sich dann als er lag zu. Obwohl er bei weitem wütender sein sollte als er momentan war, schloss er die Augen und ließ sich die Nachricht noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Das Herz das auf die Nachricht mit drauf gemalt war ließ ihn doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen langsam ins Traumland weg driften. Und natürlich hatte er selbst in seinen Träumen keine Ruhe vor dem Auditore..


End file.
